Phoenix Rose Restart
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Kanade Takeda is the Snow Dragon Slayer. Along with her exceed, Rita, she's on a mission to find the dragons that looked after her. But when she gets a request from Lilytear, mysterious guild master of the guild Phoenix Rose, her life changes forever. (OC Story)
1. Authors Note

Hello! So this story has a bit of history and stuff so I thought I'd put a quick introduction about it before I post the first chapter.

Phoenix Rose is a story I started writing in 2014, when I saw this idea on this website. Anyway, the person was writing a Fairy Tail story about their own guild but instead of creating every single character themselves, they put up a form and asked people to submit their OC's and after a certain period of time, they would select the number they needed and use those OC's in their story. I thought it was pretty cool, so I decided to do it as well.

My end result was this. My guild Phoenix Rose, along with all the OC's people had given me. It was actually a lot of fun! But by around halfway through last year, around chapter 40, I was struck with the terrible writer's block. I kinda knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to write it and I also kind of didn't want to.

And I kinda stopped using this website all together, which is also sad. But I am a writer and Phoenix Rose has never left my head. Around the start of this year I went back and read all the old chapters and realised how god awful my writing was back then. I was cringing for at least half of the chapters. So I forced it upon myself that I was going to rewrite this story.

Mainly because two of my own OC's that I put into this story, Kanade and Kazuya, have changed a lot since 2014. Kanade used to be named "Kaity" I used to ship her with Natsu (*cringe*) and I'll be honest here, she was OP as hell. Like, wow okay, she used to make Kirito look good. As with Kazuya, he used to be a demon slayer and a requip wizard (again, OP much?), he used to have an exceed (why me?! only dragon slayers have exceeds!) and all this other stuff.

I said I was going to make this short whoops. Anyway, that's the basic history of Phoenix Rose. I'll post a chapter with credits to all the owners of the characters later and chapter 1 will be up as soon as possible but I currently don't have word on my laptop so it might take a while.

I've started drawing all the characters too so I'll probably post a new one with every chapter. The drawing on this chapter is a drawing of Kanade and her exceed, Rita, I drew last year.


	2. Chrysanthemum Town

" _It is over. There is nothing you can do to bring her back"_

" _Kanade… talk to me… please…"_

" _I am not Kanade… She is gone…"_

" _You killed her…"_

" _She isn't dead; she's just become her reflection"_

" _YOU KILLED HER, YOU BASTARD!"_

" _Fine. Think of it that way. You'll be joining her soon anyway"_

" _Kanade…"_

" _Runa!"_

" _Runa!"_

" _Kanade!"_

" _STOP!"_

" _KANADE!"_

" _So she didn't disappear after all"_

" _Kanade!"_

…

"Kanade, why did we come to this town? Magnolia isn't that far from here and we could have gotten a request from that guild there. What was it? Free Tale or something?"

The brunette laughed at the light grey exceed on her shoulder. "That's Fairy Tail, Rita"

"So what? I was close wasn't I? Answer my question will you?" the exceed, Rita grumbled.

Kanade laughed again. "Come on, we've been to Magnolia tons of times let's go somewhere different for a change!"

"Yeah let's go to some random town we don't know the name of that has no guild and no job requests for us. We're low on money, you know that" Rita said.

"If we keep on going to the same towns we're never gonna find Yuuki or Bifrost. Plus I do know the name of the town. Chrysanthemum Town" Kanade replied, as they walked into the town.

"That just automatically makes it better" Rita muttered.

"What? You don't wanna help me find Yuuki and Bifrost?" Kanade questioned.

"You know I don't like Bifrost anyway! He's a jerk!"

"He's not that bad"

"Besides how many times do I have to tell you, you're not going to find a dragon in a human town!?"

"I'm finding information, Rita. I'm not that stupid" Kanade said, stopping in her tracks to look at the cat on her shoulder.

Rita sighed. "Whatever. But let's not stay too long"

Kanade grinned. "Of course. Hey you wanna look for a café, I'm just gonna go get something" she said, stopping out the front of a small shop.

Rita frowned. "Did you finish the sketchpad we got in Crocus only two weeks ago already?"

Kanade smiled sheepishly at her partner and then ran into the art store.

Rita sighed again, spreading her wings. "That girl…"

A few moments later, Kanade remerged with a new sketchpad. She opened her shoulder bag and sighed. "I need to find a place to put all these" she sweatdropped, looking at the many sketchpads and random pieces of paper in her bag.

Kanade shoved her new one inside the bag then gazed around the street. "Now where is Rita…" she mumbled to herself.

She finally spotted the grey cat sitting on the step of a shop. She jumped off the stairs and ran to her exceed.

Rita looked up when she heard her caramel eyed friend approach her. She quickly jumped into Kanade's arms. Kanade smiled.

"Miss me?" Kanade asked.

"Oh please" Rita said with a roll of her eyes, taking her place on Kanade's shoulder.

The two entered the small café, earning a glance from the few customers.

"Welcome! You must be travellers!" one of the waitresses greeted. Her name tag read 'Emiya' and she had green hair pulled into a plait.

"Uh yeah" Kanade replied.

"Don't worry. We don't usually have visitors so that's why everyone is staring at you" Emiya smiled, leading them to a table.

"Oh okay. Thank you" Kanade said.

Rita hopped of Kanade's shoulder to sit on the table opposite the brunette.

"What would you like?" Emiya asked, taking out her notepad.

"I'll have some rose tea please" Rita said.

"I'll have… Oh! You have kikucya!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Um what?" Emiya asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She means chrysanthemum tea" Rita said apologetically.

"Oh! Of course, our town is named after the flower after all" Emiya smiled.

"Can I please have some?" Kanade asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" Emiya replied, almost excitedly. She wrote on her notepad then wandered to the counter.

A few minutes later she came back holding a tray with two teacups on it. She placed the purple patterned one in front of Kanade and the blue patterned one in front of Rita.

"There you are! Enjoy!" Emiya smiled.

"Thank you" Kanade said.

Emiya smiled again and Kanade picked up her teacup. Rita was already enjoying her rose tea when Kanade gasped.

Rita looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing Kanade's shocked face.

"It's so good…" Kanade said smiling softly.

"Really?!" Emiya asked happily.

Kanade looked up in surprise at Emiya's excited face.

"Yes… what's wrong?" Kanade inquired.

Emiya sighed happily. "Sorry. It's just… no one knows what chrysanthemum tea is, so it rarely gets ordered. I'm the only person who can make it so… To hear you say that makes me very happy" she smiled.

Kanade blushed slightly then smiled. "I'll be sure to come back often then"

"Really?!" Emiya exclaimed.

"Emiya!"

"Oh right! Sorry! Um… thank you miss…?" Emiya trailed off.

"I'm Kanade and this is Rita" Kanade introduced.

"I'm Emiya! It's nice to meet you!" Emiya smiled.

"Emiya!"

"Ah coming! I hope to see you again, Miss Kanade, Miss Rita!" Emiya said, before turning and running off.

"So someone who can make good chrysanthemum tea does exist" Kanade said quietly.

Rita smiled at her. It was rare that Kanade made such a peaceful face.

"Oh we forgot to ask about Yuuki and Bifrost" Kanade said.

Rita sighed.

…

Kanade sat under a tree humming softly, sketching the scenery around her.

"What are you drawing?" Rita asked from her spot in front of the brunette.

"I'm almost done" Kanade replied cheerfully.

After a few moments Kanade smiled lightly to herself and turned the sketch pad around so Rita could see. "It's not perfect yet. It's just a rough sketch" the brunette smiled.

"You and your amazing 'rough' sketches" Rita muttered, staring at the artwork "Wait... Is that over there?"

Rita pointed over at the small clearing that looked like there should be a tree stump with a magical book or something similarly cliche in the centre.

Kanade nodded.

"So what's this bird then... Was that there before?" Rita asked.

"It's a phoenix Rita" Kanade sighed "And I thought I saw it there but it was gone after I blinked so I must've been seeing things. I just felt like drawing it"

"That's quite a nice drawing"

"Huh..." Kanade muttered turning to the side.

Standing not far from her was a woman who looked in her twenties with pure white hair partly tied up at the back of her head and intriguing aqua coloured eyes, her right one having a scar running through it. She wore a cloak over her outfit but her long white skirt peeked out near her feet. In her hair, she had two chopstick-like hair ornaments.

"Eh!?" Kanade exclaimed, closing her sketchpad quickly, her cheeks reddening.

The white haired woman chuckled lightly at her reaction. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me"

"N-No, its just... I don't really show people my artwork" Kanade said sheepishly.

"Such a shame" the woman smiled.

"See, someone agrees with me" Rita said.

"Be quiet Rita" Kanade grumbled.

The woman laughed again and the two looked over at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm being quite rude. My name is Lilytear" the woman said, smiling lightly.

"I'm Kanade" Kanade said, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm Rita" Rita added, jumping onto Kanade's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you travellers?" Lilytear asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Kanade sighed.

"Oh no, there's just never been wizards in this town, so you'd have to be visitors" Lilytear explained.

"How'd you know we were wizards?" Rita asked, looking surprised.

"Because she's one too" Kanade said.

Lilytear smiled. "Yes that's right. I'm a wizard too. I'm the guild master of Chrysanthemum Town's mage guild, Phoenix Rose"

"This town has a guild?" Kanade exclaimed, looking shocked.

"If it does then why would wizards be a strange thing in this town?" Rita added, just as surprised.

Lilytear gave them a smile. But it wasn't the same as her previous ones. This one seemed to carry a burden.

"Truth be told the guild has been closed for a while. Everyone left some time ago. I've recently decided to restart it actually. That's what I'm heading into town to do. Notify the townspeople" Lilytear explained.

"Oh" Kanade said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kanade Takeda, would you?" Lilytear asked suddenly.

"Ah... Yeah..." Kanade said, a faint blush tainting her cheeks "How'd you know?"

"I thought your name sounded familiar" Lilytear said "If you are, then I have a request for you"

"Really?" Rita asked, jumping off Kanade's shoulder before crossing her arms and looking at Lilytear.

Lilytear nodded. "I would like you to join my guild"

"Um... That's nice of you but I'm looking for someone. I can't join a guild" Kanade said apologetically, before Rita could say anything.

"Sorry, allow me to rephrase that. I would like you to join my guild to help me recruit new members" Lilytear explained "Of course, I will pay you in return and once there are enough members to be considered a guild, you are free to leave if you wish"

Rita and Kanade shared a glance.

"Um..." Kanade started.

"Where would be live?" Rita interrupted.

"There are dorms in the guild" Lilytear replied.

"We would be able to take requests?"

"As of tomorrow. The day after tomorrow at the latest"

"Kanade is considered an S-class wizard, I hope you know"

"Of course"

"And just to clarify, we are allowed to leave whenever?"

"Absolutely"

"Hm" Rita nodded.

"H-Hey!" Kanade complained.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the offer. However, in the end it's up to Kanade. I'll follow her no matter what she decides. Well except maybe if she decides to jump off a cliff. Actually on second thought I would follow her. To save her and get rid of whatever demon possessed her" Rita said.

"You went off on a tangent..." Kanade muttered "Why would I jump off a cliff?"

"Fair enough" Lilytear chuckled, before moving her gaze to Kanade.

Kanade blushed slightly and adverted her gaze.

"Well... They do have nice kikucya... And we could gather more information about Yuuki and Bifrost along the way I suppose"

Lilytear smiled. "Then it's decided"


	3. Welcome To The Guild

"Kanade! Wake up Kanade!"

Kanade's brown eyes opened slightly before closing again. The brunette moaned and rolled over, burying herself back underneath her covers.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kanade's grey exceed complained.

"Go away Rita" Kanade muttered.

The exceed crossed her arms. "I already let you sleep in until 9:30! The later you get out of bed, the less time we have to find new members today and the longer it's going to take for us to find the correct amount" Rita said.

"Ugh! Too many words first thing in the morning!" Kanade exclaimed, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"You're such a child" Rita sighed turning away from the brunette.

Kanade glanced at her exceed before picking Rita up and giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry Rita" Kanade said, hugging her exceed tightly.

Rita sighed again. "Whatever" she replied, but she smiled.

 **...**

Half an hour later, Kanade came bounding down the steps, with a small smile gracing her face. Rita was on her shoulder, still holding a small cup of tea, somehow managing not to spill it.

Lilytear was seated at a table, sipping her own cup of tea. She looked up as the two came down the stairs.

"Good morning" Lilytear said, smiling warmly.

"Morning" Kanade smiled in reply, while Rita nodded.

"Perfect timing. I was just about to come wake you up" Lilytear said.

"Lilytear trust me. You do not want to wake this bear. Ever" Rita said, putting her cup down on the small matching plate.

"H-Hey!" Kanade exclaimed.

Lilytear chuckled. "I'll remember that" she said.

Kanade pouted and glared at Rita, who just casually sipped her tea again.

"So why did you want to wake me up?" Kanade said, removing her gaze from her exceed.

"Ah yes. I have to go away for a few days. The council has insisted on a meeting with the guild master even though I filled out all the paperwork yesterday" Lilytear sighed "It's troublesome really. I didn't want to leave you alone at the guild so soon but I have no other choice"

"Oh..." Kanade said.

"It should be fine" Rita said calmly "The town's not too far from here and we can recruit members while you're gone"

"Thank you Rita. I shouldn't be away for anymore than 2-3 days" Lilytear smiled, standing up, leaving her empty cup on the table.

"O-Okay" Kanade said.

 **...**

A few minutes later, Rita and Kanade were waving as Lilytear walked towards the town.

Once she was out of their sight, well Rita's anyway, they looked at each other.

"So... How exactly are we supposed to find wizards to join this guild anyway?" Kanade asked.

"I don't know" Rita said.

"Hey! You're the one who said the quicker we find them the better right? Why don't you have a plan?" Kanade asked.

"I don't rememeber saying I had one" Rita replied calmly.

Kanade let out an annoyed sigh. "Rita..." she mumbled.

Before she could continue she paused and moved her gaze to the patch of trees nearby, just in time to see a flash of colour disapper behind a tree.

Rita noticed Kanade go silent and looked up at the brunette.

"What is it?" Rita asked, following her gaze.

Kanade put her finger to her lips, before walking towards the tree.

Rita followed her partner, a confused look planted on her face.

Once Kanade reached the tree, she silently peered around it and looked down at the small girl hiding there.

The girl looked up and her red eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, falling away from the tree and landing on the ground.

Rita and Kanade stared at the small girl in surprise.

The red eyed girl had long black hair tied in a plait and a pale complexion. She wore a pair of white shorts, a simple pink and white striped t-shirt, a pair of long white thigh high socks and a pair of pink flats. Around her neck was a necklace with a red gem on it and on her hands were a pair of stylish white gloves.

"Who are you?" Rita asked.

"Don't be rude Rita" Kanade scolded.

"I wasn't! It was a simple question!" Rita complained.

Kanade shook her head and sighed, kneeling next to the girl.

"I'm Kanade" she said, smiling lightly.

Embarassment was plain on the girl's face but she looked hesitantly up at the brunette.

"I'm Heart" she said.

"Nice to meet you. The grumpy cat over there is Rita" Kanade said.

"Hey!" Rita exclaimed.

The red eyed girl giggled and Kanade smiled, standing up.

Heart stood up, dusting her shorts off before giving the two a sheepish smile.

"So what were you doing, hiding behind the tree?" Kanade asked.

"Oh! Um... I was watching you guys... I heard there was a guild here and I was hoping to join... But it looks like there's no one but you two here" Heart explained.

"Um yeah that's because..." Kanade sweatdropped.

"The guild only restarted yesterday. Aside from the guild master, we're the only two members" Rita said, crossing her arms.

Heart looked surprised. "Really?" she said.

"Yeah. We were asked to join to help find new members" Kanade said.

The red eyed girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then she smiled.

"Well it wasn't what I was expecting, but I'd still like to join. It sounds like fun!" Heart said cheerfully.

Kanade's expression turned excited and she glanced at Rita happily, who just smiled calmly.

"Welcome to the guild, Heart-chan!"

 **...**

"You don't have a guild mark?" Heart asked.

The three of them had moved from out the front of the guild to inside, where they now sat at one of the tables.

The guild was surprisingly large and it was a wonder how someone hadn't bought it for something else in the time that the guild had been closed.

"Well not yet" Kanade said.

Heart tilted her head.

"Before the guild master, Lilytear, left she told us she would get a new magic stamp while she was away. We're not sure what it looks like but we expect she'll show us when she returns" Rita said.

"I see..." Heart said.

"So Heart-chan, what magic do you use?" Kanade asked with a smile.

"Me? I... use nature magic and another one too" Heart said, playing with her fingers.

"Oh the gloves make sense then" Kanade said, causing Heart to stare at her wide eyed while Rita looked at her strangely.

Kanade saw their expressions and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah that was rude of me. Sorry Heart-chan" she said, giving a smile.

"No it's okay... But... How did you know?" Heart asked, looking embarassed, although her eyes were sad.

Kanade smiled sadly and patted Heart's head. "Sorry. I have Sense" she said.

"Sense?" Heart repeated.

"It's Kanade's second magic. She can sense magical power better than others, tell if there's a spell on something and tell you what anyone's magic is called. Of course that doesn't mean her Sense tells her what that magic name means. That generally comes from her own knowledge" Rita explained, with a sigh that seemed to say 'you're hopeless' to Kanade.

"That's amazing Kanade-san!" Heart exclaimed staring wide eyed at the older girl.

"I-It's nothing really" Kanade said sheepishly.

"So what's your first magic then?" Heart asked, tilting her head.

"Oh. I'm the Snow Dragon Slayer" Kanade said.

Heart looked at her like she was trying to rememeber something and then her face changed as if she'd suddenly realised something. "Y-You're Kanade Takeda, the Snow Dragon Slayer!" she exclaimed.

Kanade frowned and turned to her exceed. "Rita, that's the second person in the last 24 hours who's known who I am. Why?" she said.

"Honestly Kanade" Rita sighed "You've been a solo wizard up until now. Dragon Slayers in general are rather well known in Fiore. You in particular have been going around the entire of Fiore while searching for your dragons, taking requests from the council, guilds and commoners alike. We've been through this before. You've made a name for yourself. Everyone knows it. Except you for crying out loud"

"...Oh"

Rita sighed, sounding exhausted while Heart sweatdropped.

"Kanade-san..."


	4. What Was Unseen On The Surface

"There really are a lot of rooms up there" Heart said the next morning.

"There are a fair few huh? W hy do you mention it?" Kanade smiled.

"While you were still sleeping, Heart and I went looking in the other rooms" Rita said.

"What?! You went exploring without me" Kanade said.

"Sorry Kanade-san" Heart said "I was going to wake you but Rita said I shouldn't poke the bear... What does that mean?"

Kanade turned to glare at her exceed. "Rita..."

"I only said the truth" Rita replied.

"Argh you frustrate me!" Kanade exclaimed.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Rita asked, ignoring Kanade's outburst.

"Well... While Heart magically appeared out of nowhere... I doubt we'll be that lucky the second time..." Kanade sighed, while Heart stated she didn't appear out of nowhere.

"Then how about we either take a request or go to another town. Who knows what we'll find?" Rita suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Heart said.

"Guess it's decided then" Kanade smiled.

 **...**

In the mountains not far from Chrysanthemum Town, a girl wearing a hood was walking along the rocky terrain.

A white rose danced in the breeze flying past a girl's face, catching her attention.

The girl had tropical pink hair peaking out from under her hood and bright turquoise eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black and white striped hoodie, a pair of black shorts, black knee high socks and a pair of black slip on shoes with tiny white bows on the end and hanging around her neck was a lotus necklace. But by far her most outstanding feature was her cat tail and the two bumps under her hood that appeared to be cat ears.

Suddenly her lotus necklace began to glow, levitating into the air.

The girl stopped walking and stared at it.

"...Another deadly flower is close by..." she said quietly.

 **...**

"Are you okay Kanade-san?" Heart asked for the fifth time.

"...Absolutley..." Kanade replied, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

The three of them were on a train, heading towards Acros Town, as they'd decided to take a request.

"Do you get motion sickness?" Heart asked suddenly, realising what was wrong.

Kanade frowned and Rita smirked. "All dragon slayers do" the exceed said.

"Ah! Then maybe I can help you" Heart said, standing up.

The black haired girl held her hands in front of herself. "Summon, Feverfew" she said softly.

Almost immediatly the plant appeared in Heart's hands, surrounded by a green glowing light. Heart closed her hands around the plant and then placed them over the top of Kanade's head. When she opened her hands, green leaves surrounded by the glowing green magic, fell down, dissolving on impact.

After a few moments Kanade looked surprised, sitting up. "How did you..."

Heart smiled. "Feverfew soothes migraines, headaches and upset stomachs" she explained "That's what my nature magic is mainly about. Using different plants for healing. Of course I do have a few offensive and defensive attacks but I mainly use it for healing"

"That's quite impressive for a girl your age" Rita said.

Heart smiled again "Thank you Rita"

"Thank you Heart. I feel a lot better. I've never felt this good on a moving vehicle!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Way to blow it out of proportion" Rita sighed.

"I'm not though!" Kanade said.

Heart giggled and sat back down.

 **...**

"Where do we go now?" Heart asked, once they were out of the train station.

"Well the request is pretty simple. We just have to help catch some theives that have been going around stealing things lately. The client wants to meet us at the town's inn" Kanade said.

"I hope there's not too many of them" Heart said.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of them easy" Kanade grinned.

"Try not to kill any of them though" Rita said.

"I've never killed anyone!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Tell that to those bandits you caught last week"

"They were all alive and breathing!"

"Only just according to their leader"

"Are you taking a bandit leader's word over mine?!"

"You can be pretty violent sometimes"

"Rita! Stop calmly accusing me of murder!"

Heart giggled at the two. They never seemed to stop. But Heart could tell how long they'd been together and how much they actually cared about each other, even if it didn't show on the surface.

"Ah! Kanade-san, Rita!" Heart called.

The two stopped to turn to Heart.

Heart giggled at their expressions and pointed at the building they'd just walked past. "We're here"

 **...**

"We've found the theives hideout but it seems they have a wizard on their side so no one seems to be able to stop them" the innkeeper, Mr Greensdale explained.

"We'll be happy to take these theives out. And we'll make sure to recover all the stolen goods too" Kanade smiled.

"Thank you very much" Mr Greensdale said "I shall send one of my workers with you to show you where the hideout is"

Mr Greensdale walked around the counter and called out a name. A few moments later a girl appeared. She had dazzling green eyes, dark brown hair that went about an inch past her shoulders and rather pale skin. She wore a dark green and black striped long sleeved t-shirt and a black skirt, with black stockings and a pair of dark green boots on her feet. Over the top of her outfit she wore a black apron.

Heart and Rita stared at her. She seemed very familiar. Suddenly they realised why and they looked at Kanade, who was staring in surprise at the girl.

Aside from her outfit and different eye colour, this girl was almost a splitting image of Kanade. The green eyed girl also seemed surprised.

Mr Greensdale, not registering their shock, pushed up his glasses and said "This is Madi. She started working here recently and one of her things was stolen by the theives"

The rest of them blinked out of their shock and Rita even sighed at the old innkeeper for not noticing the resemblence.

Kanade's look-alike, Madi, bowed her head. "Nice to meet you..." she said quietly.

"Now Madi, please take these two girls and their little friend to the theives hideout, then hurry back. I'm sure they'll get your flower back" Mr Greensdale said.

"Okay..." Madi said. She undid her apron and hung it on the hook beside the door to the kitchen. Then she walked out behind the counter and lead the three outside.

 **...**

The silence was very awkward. None of them knew exactly what to say. But of course the silence didn't last long, not when Rita had something to say about it.

"Excuse me but who are you exactly?" Rita said.

"Rita!" Kanade and Heart exclaimed in unison.

"Well someone had to ask!" Rita said ignorantly.

Madi was looking at them somewhat timidly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Madi said, staring at Kanade.

"I'm Kanade... Kanade Takeda" Kanade said adverting her gaze. Staring at Madi was almost like looking in the mirror.

"Ta-ke-da..." Madi repeated, as if trying to remember where she'd heard the name before.

"I'm Heart and this is Rita" Heart added "What about you?"

"I'm Madeline. Madeline Sarika... But everyone calls me Madi" Madi said, introducing herself.

Kanade stopped walking and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Did you just say... Sarika...?" Kanade asked quietly.

Madi looked surprised but nodded.

Realisation, and not the good kind, washed over Kanade's face.

"Kanade?" Rita asked.

Kanade blinked and shook her head. "No... We need to take care of the theives first. Then..." Kanade's gaze trailed back to Madi.

Heart nodded. "Kanade-san's right"

Madi hesitated but nodded and they continued walking.

After a few moments of heavy silence, Heart decided to break it this time.

"So Madi-san? What did the theives take from you?" she asked.

"They took my flower..." Madi said quietly.

"Your flower?" Rita repeated.

Madi nodded.

"Oh... That's why I can't see it... They took it away from you" Kanade said.

Everyone stared at Kanade. She still had a burdened look in her eyes but her expression was carefree again.

"Kanade... Stop using your magic then making statements without explaining why you've said them" Rita said.

"Huh? Oh sorry..." Kanade said, moving her gaze back to Madi "Your magic right? Your Black Rose"

Madi looked a little surprised but nodded and decided not to ask for an explanation because she stopped walking. "We're here" she said.

Until now they'd been walking through the forest just next to Acros town. They hadn't gone in too deep but already they'd reached a clearing. In the clearing there was an old looking building, basically a ruin but there was light coming from inside.

"Well... Thank you Madi... Um..." Kanade said.

"I want to come with you" Madi interrupted.

"But the innkeeper said to come back as soon as you'd shown us here" Heart said.

"Besides what can you do to help us?" Rita questioned.

"She is a wizard... Although you can't use your magic until you get back your flower" Kanade said thoughtfully.

"I still want to come! Usually my flower reappears with my when I either lose it or someone takes it. They must have done something to it for it to have no reappeared yet" Madi explained.

"That's a good point..." Kanade said.

"What is this whole 'flower' buisness? You're confusing us!" Rita said.

"Actually I think I know what they're talking about" Heart said "I may not know a lot of magic but I know a lot of nature based ones and from what you've said so far... Do you possess one of the Seven Deadly Flowers, Madi-san?"

Madi nodded.

"How many types of magic are there?" Rita grumbled.

Rita had been with Kanade long enough to know there was a lot and that was another one to add to her list of 'never heard of it'

"Regardless I think it should be fine, as long as we make it quick so Mr Greensdale doesn't start to worry" Kanade said.

"Fine... Let's go" Rita sighed.

Madi smiled. "Thank you"

 **...**

The four of them made their way into the ruined building. Thankfully there wasn't many doors so they didn't have to make much noise. But one thing was unusual.

"Is it just me or is it really quiet in here? I mean really quiet for a supposed hideout of theives?" Kanade stated as they made their way down the hallway.

"You're not wrong..." Madi muttered.

"Um... Kanade-san?"

"What is it, Heart?" Kanade replied, turning around.

Heart had stopped at one of the doorways and was pointing inside.

Kanade walked back and looked inside.

"...Did someone beat us to it?"

Inside were what appeared to be the guards. Well they weren't doing much 'guarding' because they were all completly unconcious.

"Stay on your guard. There's no telling if the person who knocked them out is on our side" Kanade said.

The other three nodded and they continued down the hallway, coming across a few more unconcious theives, until they finally reached the end of the hallway.

This room actually had a door, but it was swinging in the breeze, as a lot of the roof from this building was missing too.

Kanade and Rita exchanged a glance.

"Madi, Heart, wait here a second" Kanade said quietly, before walking to the door.

Rita on her shoulder, she pushed the door open revealing the light filled room.

Back when the building had been in use, this room had probably been the grand hall. Now it was crumbling but all sorts of things were scattered around against the walls. Bags, coins, weapons and lots of other things.

All the remaining members of the so called 'theives' were lying unconcious around the room.

And standing in the centre of it all was a boy. He had messy dark red hair and small yellow eyes. He wore a blood red t-shirt with a fox head on it and a pair of dark denim jeans. He was staring at a small black notebook in his hands, almost with an expression of boredom.

Then he closed it and turned around, notcing Kanade and the others.

"More of you? I swear I thought it was the bandits that were never ending, not the thieves. Although I suppose when it comes down to it, you're all the same" the boy said, smirking ever so slightly.

Kanade was staring at him strangly. "Wait..."

Before she could finish her sentence a katana appeared in his hand. The katana was attached to a chain which was wrapped around his wrist and the hilt appeared to be in the shape of a fox head. He swung it to the side and then started to run towards her.

"Why do they never let me finish my sentence?" Kanade sighed.

Rita jumped off her shoulder and Kanade stepped away from the doorway, just dodging the red haired boy's attack with his katana.

But the boy didn't falter and swung around again, only just missing Kanade as she ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

The boy fell, looking surprised but managed to recover quickly, standing up again.

"I must admit... You're better than the others. Most of them went down with the first hit" the boy said, eying Kanade.

"Kanade-san!" Heart yelled.

The boy's gaze moved to the doorway where both Madi and Heart now stood with Rita and he sighed.

"There really is no end to you people" the boy said. He dropped his katana and swung the chain towards Heart and Madi, but Kanade was there in a second, deflecting the blade with her hand.

"Ouch..." she mumbled, staring at the cut now on her hand.

"K-Kanade-san!" Heart exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Kanade said, waving her injured hand in the air.

"That isn't fine" Madi and Rita deadpanned.

The boy jerked the chain, and the katana landed back in his hand, staring at them.

"Right. Now before you throw that sword around again and force me to use my magic, will you stop and listen for say... 5 seconds?" Kanade asked, turning back to the boy.

The boy paused as if to say 'your time starts now'

"I didn't literally mean 5 seconds but um. We're not theives!" Kanade exclaimed.

"How do I know you're not lying?" the boy asked, uninterested.

"Do I seriously look like one of them?" Kanade muttered staring at the unconious people laying around.

"We're wizards from the guild, Phoenix Rose. We accepted this town's request to catch the theives and retreive the stolen items" Rita said, landing on Kanade's shoulder again.

The boy paused again. "True I suppose. You all appear to be wizards and you all seem to have more magical prescence than the one wizard these pathetic people had" he said finally.

Kanade sighed. "Thank you. Now Mr Fox of the Animal Kingdom, I would love to know why you beat these guys up yourself"

Actual shock registered on the boy's face but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'll have to ask about that later..." he muttered "My name is Sly. I was observing these idiotic thieves, when one of them managed to steal my notebook. So I took the liberty of getting rid of them"

"Why didn't you get rid of them in the first place..?" Madi muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sly replied.

Despite themselves, the four of them sighed.


	5. The Seventh Deadly Flower

"Thank you very much!" Mr Greensdale said.

"We didn't really do anything" Heart said with a sheepish smile.

Heart and Rita were back at the inn. Kanade had disappered to talk to Madi and the strange boy, Sly, had followed them and was standing outside.

"Where is the other girl? And Madi?" the innkeeper asked looking concerned.

"Oh! They're..." Heart trailed off.

"Talking" Rita said.

"Talking? What about?" Mr Greensdale asked.

The two sighed. _"He's really oblivious"_

 **...**

Kanade sighed. "I'm quite sure this is going to make sense. But from what I can tell... You're my twin and my cousin... but I don't know who your father is so..."

"Cousin?" Madi repeated.

"Your last name is Sarika, right?" Kanade said.

Madi nodded and Kanade smiled sadly. "Marceline Sarika is my aunt" she said.

This time is was Madi's turn to be shocked. Her eyes widened as realization spread across her face.

"You're... not _Leo_ Takeda's daughter are you?" Madi exclaimed.

The look on Kanade's face wasn't pretty but it answered her question.

Madi exhaled. "Then we're not just twins... We're step sisters"

"..."

"...?"

"What?"

 **...**

"Ah Kanade! There you are!" Rita exclaimed, but she stopped when she saw the look in Kanade's eyes. Madi was close behind Kanade and she looked worried.

"Kanade?" Rita asked.

Kanade blinked and looked at her exceed in surprise.

"We got our reward" Heart said carefully, holding it out to the older girl.

"Oh... Right sorry" Kanade said shaking her head, taking it from the red eyed girl "I'll be back in just a second"

The brunette then walked away from them and towards the red haired boy who was still standing outside the inn.

After she was out of earshot Rita turned to Madi, looking at the girl almost menancingly.

"What happened?" the exceed demanded.

"I-I don't know... She punched the wall..." Madi said quietly.

Rita looked even more annoyed. "What on earth did you say to her?!"

"I don't know! She punched the wall after I told her Leo Takeda is my father but I don't know why..." Madi exclaimed.

Rita's face changed and then she sighed. "Good god..."

"Rita?" Heart asked "Who is Leo Takeda...?"

Rita moved her gaze to Kanade who was talking to Sly.

"Leo Takeda is Kanade's father. And quite possibly her worst enemy"

 **...**

Sly stared at the bag of money in his hand that the brunette had given him moments ago before running back to her friends.

 _"Here" Kanade said, throwing him a small bag._

 _Sly caught the bag and stared at it. "What's this?"_

 _"Half the reward money. Since you beat up the bad guys and we returned the stolen items, you get half" Kanade said._

 _"I don't really want it though" Sly replied._

 _"Too bad" Kanade said with a smile, before turning on her heel and walking away before he could protest again._

"..."

 **...**

"Heart! I'm fine, really!" Kanade exclaimed.

"You got cut by that sword and Madi-san says you punched the wall with the same hand!" Heart replied "Summon, Aloe!"

As she had with summoning Feverfew, once the plant appeared she closed her hands around it and then looked at Kanade expectantly.

Kanade sighed then held out her right hand. After Heart's magic had dissolved and Kanade's wounds disappeared, she pulled it back.

"Thank you Heart" she said.

The younger girl smiled. "Then, shall we head back?" Heart asked.

Rita nodded in agreement and Kanade smiled. "Sure" she said.

The three began walking towards the train station, when a yell made them stop short.

"Wait! Kanade!"

The three turned.

"Madi...?" Kanade said.

The green eyed girl stood before them, with a black bag in her hand.

"What is it, Madi-san?" Heart asked.

Madi paused to catch her breath then stood up straight. "I'm coming with you" she said.

"Huh?" Rita said.

Madi blushed. "I said I'm coming with you! Besides my mother... I never really had any family... so I..." she trailed off.

Kanade looked surprised but then she gave a smile that was sad, happy and forced all at the same time. She held her hand out.

"Let's go!" Kanade said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Madi smiled and took her sister's hand. "Yes!"

 **...**

Once the 4 got of the train in Chrysanthemum Town, Kanade jumped up in relief, then paused as if noticing something.

"Kanade?" Rita asked.

Kanade turned to her exceed, an expression of curiousity on her face. She put her finger to her lips and then continued walking.

The exceed and the two girls shared a glance before following the brunette.

They walked through Chrysanthemum Town, Kanade and Rita pointing out shops and other places to Madi and Heart, as neither of them had really walked through town yet.

Finally they reached the start of the path to the guild. There were a few houses and a old abandoned building along this path but neither of them were very close to the guild.

When they finally reached the guild, Kanade paused at the entry and turned back around. "You can come out now" she said.

There was no reply and the other three stared at her questioningly.

Kanade sighed then took a step forward, disappearing behind one of the nearby trees, then she reappeared, pulling a familiar looking figure with her.

The others blinked. "You!" Rita exclaimed.

The red haired boy pulled himself free from Kanade's grasp and stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"You knew he was following us didn't you?" Rita sighed.

"I would've noticed sooner if I hadn't been motion sick on the train" Kanade replied before turning to Sly "Why were you following us by the way?"

The boy simply turned his head to the side. "I didn't find out what your magic was or how you knew mine, so I followed you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he said.

"You remind me of someone I used to know..." Kanade muttered.

"What?" Sly asked.

"Nothing" Kanade sighed.

"I'm curious about how you knew my magic too" Madi said.

Kanade sighed again. "The amount of times I've had to explain this..." she mumbled "My secondary magic is called Sense. It allows me to sense people's magical presence better than others, tell if there's spell or some sort of magical trap on something and read every wizard's magic label"

Madi and Sly stared at her with a mixture of confusion, curiousity and surprise.

"Essentially she can tell you what anyone's magic is without prior knowledge but she can only find out the name of the magic, it's her own knowledge that tells her what it means" Rita concluded.

"Prove it" Sly said, looking thoughtful.

"Was knowing your magic not enough?" Kanade sighed "Well... I could tell you everyone here's magic"

"But don't you already know that Kanade-san?" Heart asked.

"Just watch" Kanade smiled before walking into the centre of where they were all standing.

"For starters, my primary magic is the Snow Dragon Slayer. Sense is my secondary. Rita here uses Aera Magic which allows her to grow wings and fly" Kanade said pointing at her exceed, who made her wings appear to prove her point.

"Heart uses Nature Magic, primaryily for healing but it can also be used for offensive and defenesive attacks. Her second magic is Dust Magic, which means anything she touches will turn to dust. It's why she wears gloves" Kanade continued.

Heart smiled shyly, holding up a gloved hand. Kanade smiled back.

"Madi uses the First Deadly Flower, The Black Rose" Kanade said, touching her sister's hairclip lightly "There are seven of these ranked from 1 to 7"

Then Kanade turned back to Sly who was writing in his notebook. "And you. You're the Fox of the Animal Kingdom. Animal Kingdom is a magic that has many different forms, each animal having it's own magic. The Fox's is Snatch, which quite simply, allows the user to take a mage's magic and use it as their own for a certain period of time"

Sly stared at her blinking. Kanade smiled. "And finally" she said, moving her gaze behind Sly "She uses the Seventh Deadly Flower, The Twilight Lotus"

Everyone stared at Kanade strangely but as they followed her gaze they found a girl with pink hair peeking out from underneath her hood, her mouth slightly open, almost in surprise.

Kanade smiled and looked at Sly, who'd stopped writing. "I don't know who she is. But I know her magic. Is that enough proof for you?" she asked.

Sly looked wide eyed for a moment before his expression turned to back to normal. He scribbled something in his notebook then closed it, clearing his throat. "Fair enough" he said.

Kanade smiled again then walked past him and towards the pink haired girl.

"How did she do that Rita?" Heart asked quietly.

"She sensed that girl coming is my best guess. So when she arrived it was perfect timing" Rita replied, glancing at Madi.

"Did she say..."

"The Seventh Deadly Flower? Yes"

"..."

As Kanade approached her, the pink haired girl quickly snapped out of her surprise and stared at Kanade with her aqua green eyes.

Kanade stopped in front of her. "Sorry. I just used you to prove a point" the brunette said sheepishly.

"...Oh" the girl replied, slightly confused.

Kanade smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kanade" she said.

The girl stared at Kanade's hand for a moment before taking her own hands out of her pockets and removing her hood.

Heart gasped and the rest of them, looked surprised, except Kanade who just smiled again.

The girl's black cat ears twitched, as if happy to be freed from underneath her hood. When the pink haired girl noticed Kanade wasn't surprised she then smiled herself and took Kanade's hand.

"I'm Runa. Runa Acrohart"


End file.
